


Family tradition

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: "I've been gay as a maypole since the day I came out of Mum, Philip."Movie night in Brooklyn
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 195





	Family tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while, so I hope it works!

  
  


“Ellie! Movie time!” Alex calls, as he pours the popcorn into a big red bowl. 

Ellie comes downstairs wearing her rainbow-covered pajama pants and a t-shirt that says “Future Queen of England” in a curly pink font. There’s a glittery silver tiara hovering over the words. Bea saw it in the window of a souvenir shop near the palace and thought it would make a hilarious gift. “I was going to get one for you too, Alex. Shame they didn’t have your size.” 

“That’s hysterical, Bea,” Alex told her drily on Facetime. “Please don’t keep looking.” 

When Henry first saw it, his response was, “I’d say ‘Over my dead body,’ but the irony of that statement would choke us all.” 

Alex had stared at him for a minute, then grabbed him and kissed him hard. “That’s not at all funny.” 

They don’t let Ellie wear it out of the house, because the tabloids would have a field day and it would bring up the whole succession issue again. She’s only allowed to sleep in it. 

Henry is already sprawled on the couch, his long legs taking up most of the seating space. Alex leans over the back and drops the bowl of popcorn on his chest. “Move,” he orders. 

“No,” Henry tells him, with a challenging glare. 

“Fine,” Alex says, and rolls himself over the back of the couch so that he lands on top of Henry, who huffs as the wind is knocked out of him. 

“God, Alex, you may be short but you’re not feather light, you know,” Henry says, holding the bowl out of the way so it doesn’t spill. 

Alex tilts his head backward to look up at his husband. “I am of perfectly average height. And I did warn you.” Henry scoots up against the arm of the couch, and Alex adjusts himself so that he’s sitting between Henry’s legs and leaning back against his chest. 

Ellie plops down at the other end of the sofa with her stuffed unicorn on her lap. 

“Ellie, sweetness, would you bring daddy some Jaffa cakes?” Henry asks. 

She nods and hops up, leaving her unicorn in her spot. 

“Terrible parent, making that child bring you things,” Alex smirks. 

“Well, I’m a bit trapped here, aren’t I?” Henry points out. He kisses the top of Alex’s head anyway. 

Ellie brings Henry the box of Jaffa cakes and lays it on the coffee table. She takes the bowl of popcorn with a mischievous grin and climbs back onto the sofa. 

“Okay, El, start the movie,” Alex tells her. 

Ellie holds her hands out, palms down, toward the tv and closes her eyes. She lets her hands tremble a little, because she’s a total ham. Henry pushes the button on the remote, and the Star Wars theme blasts out of the speakers. Of course she knows, now, that she’s not really doing it with the Force, but it was cute to mess with her last year when she first watched the movies. Now, it’s just their family tradition. 

“I like Leia,” Ellie says, when Carrie Fisher makes her first appearance. “She’s a cool princess.” 

“She is cool,” Alex agrees. He snaps his fingers toward his daughter, who passes the popcorn over to him. 

“Jamie’s crying,” Ellie says. She always seems to hear him a few seconds before her parents do. 

Henry pokes at Alex’s shoulder. “Just wait a minute, he might go back to sleep,” Alex tells Henry. 

“See?” Alex says, a moment later. 

“Luke likes her too,” Ellie points out. 

“Yup,” Alex says. He shoves popcorn in his mouth, then feeds Henry, holding a piece over his shoulder. “When I was little, I wanted Luke and Leia to end up together. At least, until I realized she was his sister.” 

“Funny,” Henry says, “When I was little, I wanted Han and Luke to end up together.” 

Alex twists around to grin at his husband. 

Henry gives him a pointed look. “Darling, I’ve been gay for a very, very long time.” 

“How come you didn’t bring that up when we were laying in that storage closet?” Alex asks, startling a laugh out of Henry. 

“Shhh,” Ellie says. 

“You want some more wine?” Alex asks Henry quietly. 

Henry’s arm comes up around Alex, rubbing circles on his stomach. “Yes, actually, but I don’t want you to get up, so it can wait.” 

Ellie stretches her hand over, reaching for the popcorn. “Han can’t kiss Luke,” she tells them. 

Henry’s hand stills. “Why not?” 

She swallows her popcorn. “Because Han loves Leia, and people should kiss who they love,” Ellie explains. 

“But if Han loved Luke, that would’ve been okay?” Alex asks, holding his breath. 

Ellie looks at him, with a familiar facial expression. The one that says her parents are idiots and she has been tasked with educating them, or at least putting up with them. “Duh.” 

When she turns her attention back to the tv, Alex lifts his palm toward Henry’s face. They give each other a quiet high five. 

Henry leans forward to whisper in Alex’s ear. “The force is strong with that one.” 

Alex laughs and turns to kiss his husband before whispering, “Yeah. We've got a pretty cool princess, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you by my lifelong crush on Carrie Fisher. I remember when I first saw Star Wars and was ready to be bored. When I saw a princess who had a gun and could kick ass, I sat up and paid attention :-)
> 
> Also, it's very weird to make up a shirt for a story, and then find out it exists, more or less the way you described it :-)


End file.
